There exists a need for a compact clothes hanger that has a recessed portion aligned with a hooked end allowing for a clothes hanger that is more compact than a conventional clothes hanger increasing the space between the floor and the hanging clothes.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.